Nirvana
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Os cabelos negros. Os olhos azuis. E o sorriso. O sorriso. x BATMAN/FLASH, BRUCE WAYNE/WALLY WEST. Resposta ao desafio Batman/Flash de Anne Asakura x


**Sumário:** Os cabelos negros. Os olhos azuis. E o sorriso. O sorriso.

**Liga da Justiça não me pertence :D -dá um tiro-**

**Resposta ao desafio BatmanxFlash de Hiei-and-shino e Chibi Anne.**

**Fic betada e de presente para minha alma gêmea, Chibi Anne**

* * *

**Nirvana**

Wally West III. Terceiro porque eu faço parte da terceira geração de "Flash"s que já existiram. Herdei meus poderes naturalmente e quase já sabia de tudo. Quase. Porque eu sempre provei meus limites na Liga.

**X**

Cresci ouvindo as histórias que cercavam minha família e sempre tive orgulho deles. No entanto, eu sempre soube que meus parentes cuidavam apenas de nossa cidade e eram heróis simples: não se importavam se salvavam o mundo ou só o gato de uma vizinha. Nunca nenhum deles pensou em salvar o universo ou mostrar suas habilidades para o resto do mundo.

Eu não.

Eu acreditava que o nome "Flash" deveria ser conhecido pelo resto do mundo, do universo até. Que todos deveriam conhecer a história de minha família e entender que os heróis não eram feitos apenas de força, poder e inteligência. Também eram feitos de valores familiares.

Foi com esse pensamento que eu cresci. Treinei, vi os limites dos meus poderes e derrotei meus inimigos. E então me tornei um herói conhecido em minha cidade e parti de lá, para estudar numa boa faculdade.

Fiz o mesmo curso que meu tio-avô, quando ele conseguiu seus poderes. Vivi quase que normalmente, até mesmo quando tinham problemas. Em cidades grandes havia grandes heróis e isso foi um fato que eu sempre soube.

**X**

Não demorou muito para eu me popularizar, confesso. Acho que o simples fato de eu ser mais... _Palpável_. Digo porque eu nunca vi um herói parar para dar autógrafos ou para conversar. Ou até para dar em cima de garotas e muito menos rir com os moradores.

Eu gosto de ser assim, mas acho que muitos poucos heróis notaram isso. Nunca fui muito bem visto por eles, até que eu tudo aquilo aconteceu.

**X**

O dono do laboratório em que eu trabalhava fez uma declaração, alegando que uma de nossas pesquisas ia ser financiada pelas indústrias Wayne.

Wayne. Bruce Wayne.

Ele era um playboy rico e não muito interessante, que sofreu na infância e era muito conhecido pelo mundo afora como um dos mais belos e interessantes milionários do mundo. Pra mim ele era só mais um idiota.

Até que eu o conheci pessoalmente.

**X**

- Senhor Wayne, eu quero lhe apresentar minha equipe. – eu ouvi do corredor.

Eu falei um xingamento, baixinho, enquanto voltava a fazer uma anotação qualquer. Odiava apresentações. E odiava quando alguém vinha nos conhecer. Porque era sempre a mesma ladainha a meu respeito.

-…E esse é Wally West, um prodígio nesse laboratório. É o mais jovem... – "mas também um dos principais daqui, de tão inteligente que é. Diferente de tantos outros jovens que existem por aí" – Mas também um dos principais daqui, de tão inteligente que é. Diferente de tantos outros jovens que existem por aí.

Sendo que ele já havia me dito que eu devia parar de andar por aí à noite ao ir em "baladas" – mas só se elas fossem de criminosos.

Sorri amarelo para o diretor, como sempre. E então eu encarei Bruce Wayne. Parei.

**X**

Os cabelos negros.

Os olhos azuis.

E o sorriso.

**X**

O sorriso.

**X**

- Sério é? – ele falou, eu o encarando profundamente – Acho que poderia fazer até uma palestra na Fundação Wayne.

- Sim, ele poderia, não é mesmo, Wally?

Eu concordei com a cabeça, ainda hipnotizado por aquele rosto. E depois que me disseram que eu ia fazer uma palestra numa fundação e eu enfim notei a confusão em que havia me metido.

**X**

- Você foi muito bem. – ele me elogiou, enquanto eu bebia água – Muitas crianças parecem mais motivadas.

- Ah, obrigada. – eu murmurei, mesmo não sabendo de onde as palavras saíram.

- Mesmo que você não tenha um passado tão triste quanto o delas, acho que elas entenderam a mensagem que você queria passar.

- Mensagem? – eu nunca pensei em nada daquilo, apenas falei.

- Sim. A que temos que ter sonhos ousados, mesmo seguindo os passos mais simples das pessoas que já nos deixaram.

- Desculpe, mas eu não me lembro de ter dito isso. – eu falei, pensando no que eu havia dito.

- Não disse.

- Então como voc...

- Suas ações disseram. – e ele sorriu.

Foi a primeira vez que corei na frente de um homem.

**X**

O diretor ficou realmente feliz quando o investimento no laboratório cresceu por parte de Bruce Wayne. E ele vinha quase toda semana ver o progresso, sobretudo o meu.

Eu era o queridinho do diretor e virei queridinho de um milionário. Mas eu nem sonhava no que ocorreria após.

**X**

Graças a um acordo feito em todos os países, Superman desarmou todas as armas para que apenas ele pudesse salvar o mundo de todos os seus problemas e eu achei muito idiota. Ele não conseguiria estar em tantos lugares ao mesmo tempo e eu tenho certeza que nem eu conseguiria. E então o marciano me chamou e eu o atendi.

E foi ali que eu conheci os verdadeiros heróis desse universo, e eles eram seis.

Seis porque eu não estava incluso. Eu não era um herói do universo, não chegaria até ali.

**X**

Eles eliminavam todos os inimigos numa velocidade superior à minha. Eu cheguei atrasado e tudo o que eu pude pegar foi uma asa.

Uma asa de morcego.

**X**

- Acho que você deixou isso cair. – eu falei, rindo.

E ele me encarou sério.

E eu engoli seco.

Havia algo de familiar naquele homem.

**X**

Eu brincava enquanto deveria defender o mundo. E eu não sabia por quê eu estava tão idiota assim. Mas foi quando eu soube que Batman não havia sobrevivido que eu senti algo.

Como se eu tivesse perdido algo importante, necessário. Mas eu não sabia o que era porque era tolo.

Ou eu não queria saber, porque todas as evidências estavam na minha frente.

**X**

Fomos capturados pelos alienígenas e eu pensei que minha vida acabaria ali e eu não tinha realizado meus sonhos. Minha vida parecia passar na frente dos meus olhos, para que eu pudesse entender que eu era apenas um idiota que se achava um herói.

Então ele veio.

Veio das sombras, para salvar a todos nós, como um verdadeiro homem-morcego.

**X**

O final da luta foi óbvio. Nós ganhamos, mas só quando Batman veio e nos disse que eles não suportavam a luz do dia. Aproveitamos essa chance e os destruímos, mas só depois de o cavaleiro das trevas ter usado sua inteligência e liberar a luz do dia, antes retida pela cortina de fumaça feita pelas máquinas criadas por aquela civilização.

E então houve um momento que eu não pude explicar.

**X**

Um pedaço daquela coisa que parecia uma nave quase caiu em cima dele e eu o tirei de lá. Nós caímos em uma parte ainda intacta e então ele me encarou, sem entender.

E eu falei, sem saber o porquê:

- É que eu não queria te perder de novo.

Depois disso eu me amaldiçoei pelo resto da vida.

**X**

A Liga da Justiça foi fundada e nós tivemos muitos problemas, dentro e fora de nosso mundo. Pra falar a verdade, eu nunca imaginei que ajudaria a salvar algo além da Terra, mas lá estava eu, tentando ajudar um planeta que nunca ouvira falar de mim.

Ficamos famosos, mesmo não querendo. E eu usei isso para conseguir várias outras coisas, como dinheiro. E então eu popularizei meu nome e fui reconhecido como a pessoa que eu sempre quis ser.

Eu era eu e todos respeitavam. Menos uma pessoa.

**X**

- West? – Wayne me chamou.

- Sim, senhor?

- O que você acha da Liga da Justiça?

Eu nem precisei pensar:

- Ah, são todos muito fortes e bons.

- Todos?

- Sim, todos.

- Até mesmo o Flash?

Então eu fiquei surpreso.

- Sim, até mesmo ele.

- Por quê?

- Porque ele não é tão forte quanto os outros... Mas faz o seu melhor assim mesmo.

Bruce Wayne sorriu quando eu me auto-analisei.

- Concordo. Eu também gosto dele.

- Sério?

- Sim. Ele me faz lembrar uma pessoa.

- Quem?

- Você.

Foi a segunda vez que corei para ele.

**X**

E então os tanagharianos vieram e tentaram tomar este planeta. A Mulher Gavião foi para o lado deles e eu me senti sozinho. Não tinha mais minha "irmã" e eu quase não ia trabalhar para ver o senhor Wayne.

Eu estava me apaixonando por ele e não ligava. Também, por que ligar? Quando nos apaixonamos de verdade, o ideal de sexo masculino ou feminino já não existe mais. E eu pude comprovar.

**X**

- Batman? – eu chamei uma vez por ele, enquanto arrumávamos a Torre da Liga, já que desceríamos para ajudar a espécie da Mulher Gavião, porque não sabíamos o que estava ocorrendo.

- O que é, Flash? – sua voz foi seca.

- Você já se apaixonou de verdade? – e ele me encarou – Digo, você já sentiu o amor verdadeiro daqueles que não vêem ideais de sexo ou faixa etária?

Por um momento ele ficou em silêncio. Achei que eu estava fazendo algo errado, mas ele era o mais sábio e os outros viviam de amores – platônicos ou não.

- Não sei. – ele murmurou.

- Não sabe se já sentiu?

- Não sei se sinto. – ele murmurou, sem saber que eu ouvi.

- Pela Diana?

Então ele saiu da sala.

Naquele mesmo dia nós descobrimos o que Tanaghar realmente queria.

**X**

Tornamo-nos foragidos em nosso próprio mundo, Ninguém sabia o motivo, apenas a Liga. Queriam destruir a Terra e não salva-lo. E nós estávamos no caminho.

- Vamos nos disfarçar de seres humanos. – John murmurou.

- O quê? Mas nossa identidade secreta é nossa marca! – eu falei.

Não que eu não confiasse em meus amigos, mas eu realmente não queria ser descoberto.

- Por isso mesmo. – Batman falou – Ninguém suspeitaria de nossas verdadeiras identidades.

E retirou sua máscara.

**X**

Se eu pudesse escolher o dia e horário de minha morte, seria bem ali, naquele instante.

**X**

Bruce Wayne.

E Batman.

Os dois.

Eu queria muito morrer. De dor, vergonha ou até pelo simples fato de que o homem que eu amava e o homem que eu admirava era a mesma pessoa.

Era um pesadelo pelo qual eu nunca sonhei.

E então todos eles me encaram. Eu tinha de retirar minha máscara.

Eu tinha de ser eu, na frente dele.

**X**

- Ruivo é? – Diana me perguntou, tocando meus cabelos – Combina com você.

Eu ri e então meus olhos encontraram-se com os dele. Ele estava pasmo, mas não demonstrava. Eu sentia. E queria me matar ali mesmo.

**X**

Conforme nos escondíamos, ficava cada vez mais difícil de nos vermos e eu até agradecia por isso. Não dormia direito só pensando em como ele iria olhar para mim, em como ele ia agir comigo, dentro e fora do laboratório e da torre... E como _eu_ iria ter que enfrentar, todos os dias, o fato de que eu amava o homem que amava Diana e ela também o fazia.

Eu simplesmente não podia respirar...

**X**

Shayera nos deu uma dica de como salvar o planeta... Quando estávamos na casa do Batman. Fui _arrastado_ por John para ir para lá. Era simplesmente muito humilhante e a cada cinco segundos eu sentia o olhar dele sobre mim. E a cada três segundos eu sentia o olhar dele sobre Diana...

Eu odiava tudo, mas tudo aquilo.

**X**

Nós ganhamos. Foi por muito pouco e com a ajuda de outros heróis – os quais eu nem ouvi falar – mas ganhamos. E então Shayera decidiu ir embora. E então eu me senti realmente sozinho.

Traidora ou não ela ainda era a irmã que eu nunca tive.

Traidora ou não ela ainda era apaixonada por John.

Traidora ou não ela ainda era a única pessoa que me fazia sentir bem, principalmente depois dos segredos que eu e Bruce revelamos.

E então eu estava sozinho.

Sozinho, constrangido e cheio de ciúme...

**X**

E tudo piorou quando a Liga da Justiça Sem Limites foi criada. Com heróis de verdade. Onde todos eles eram tão mais fortes e inteligentes que eu. Tão melhores que eu... E as coisas ainda ficavam muito ruins para o meu lado.

Estava óbvio do envolvimento do Batman com a Mulher Maravilha. Todos comentavam. Todos sabiam. Todos gostavam. E eu ficava só ali, isolado.

Eu queria a Shayera de novo. Eu queria que a Liga parasse com aquilo. Eu queria ser mais forte ou inteligente para ser chamado de herói.

**X**

Cuidado com o que se deseja...

**X**

Shayera voltou. Diferente.

Estava mais séria e inteligente, muito mais poderosa e mais calma que antes. Além de mais distante, mais fechada que o normal e mais solitária.

Ela não era mais aquela irmã que eu tanto gostava. Era apenas uma colega mais íntima de trabalho. Como tantas outras...

**X**

A Liga parou. Quando nós fomos acusados de termos atacados os seres que tanto queríamos proteger. Quando nós finalmente mostramos do que éramos capazes. Quando os sete fundadores da Liga se renderam.

Mas o Batman não estava lá.

Mais uma vez ele não estava.

**X**

Eu me tornei o mais forte da Liga quando eu derrotei _sozinho_ Lex Luthor e Brainyac. Não que tivesse sido uma coisa boa, porque eu quase deixei de existir. Porque eu quase tive o mesmo destino que Wally West I e II. Porque eu quase me tornei só mais um Flash e nada mais.

Isso só não ocorreu porque a Liga estava ali comigo. Todos. Mesmo que o Batman tenha sido o último a tentar me salvar, todos estavam ali.

Eu era importante, mesmo que só um pouco.

**X**

- Wally? – ele me chamou, quando ele finalmente resolveu me encarar em minha vida normal. Porque ele ficou todo esse tempo sem me ver ali.

Eu me recusei a responder. Arrumei uma bancada, extremamente bagunçada por causa de um experimento.

- Wally.

Silêncio. Virei as costas, ignorando ele.

E então ocorreu.

Ele segurou meu pulso e me virou, os olhos e o semblante, ambos sérios, enquanto os meus eram indiferentes.

- Saiba que... Eu ainda sou seu chefe. – ele falou, seco.

- Se quiser, pode me demitir. Eu não tenho medo. – eu respondi, mais seco ainda.

E houve silêncio. Parecia que ele estava perdendo o controle por algo que nunca teve. Eu não corava nem conversava. Eu era um empregado e só. _Nada mais_.

Isso doía, mas nem comparado com o que eu acabava sentindo quando eu via Batman e Diana juntos.

Não podia nem ser comparável.

- Tenho que ir. Acabou o meu turno e eu tenho um compromisso hoje. – eu murmurei, me livrando dele.

Fui embora, mas sentindo o olhar dele em mim.

**X**

- Hoje estamos aqui para abrir as portas para O MUSEU DO FLASH! – a prefeita falou, entregando-me uma chave dourada.

E eu sorri. Mesmo com toda aquela dor, eu sorri. Porque era muito mais importante. Porque eu estava realizando um sonho.

Lá havia coisas de todos os "Flash"s. Todos mesmo.

**X**

Quando aqueles idiotas vieram me enfrentar, eu tive vontade de mata-los. Eles destruíram o museu que era de minha família, a minha meta, meu objetivo.

Eu odiava aquilo.

Mas odiava ainda mais o fato de que Batman foi me ajudar. Ele. Aquele _idiota_ foi me ajudar. E o pior que eu fui tão profissional que até me assustei.

Me assustei e odiei ainda mais.

Porque foi ele quem me ajudou a sair de uma dimensão, ao lado daquela repórter.

Repórter pela qual eu conquistei e convidei para sair... Na frente _dele_.

**X**

- Gostou do seu encontro com aquela garota? – Bruce Wayne me perguntou, sério, meses depois do incidente.

- Sim. Ela é legal e _muito_ bonita. – eu falei, sorrindo.

E houve outro silêncio, cortado de novo por _ele_.

- Você está só brincando com ela. – ele me disse, totalmente seco.

- Ora, _Morcegão,_ – eu não me importei de falar aquilo no local de trabalho – parece até que está com ciúmes...

Resolvi me virar para ver a cara dele. Eu realmente não esperava aquilo. E nem me lembro de muita coisa, porque oxigênio e sangue faltaram em meu cérebro.

**X**

_Prensado na parede._

_Um beijo selvagem e cortante._

_De Bruce Wayne._

_Em mim._

_E muita falta de ar, misturado com uma surpresa._

**X**

Então eu joguei tudo para o alto.

Não me importava nada mais.

Nem laboratório, nem Liga, nem Diana ou a repórter, nem quem era ou o que era. Eu só sentia o corpo dele sob o meu. Os lábios dele nos meus. Os gemidos meus causados por ele.

Numa só noite eu fui ao Paraíso umas três vezes.

**X**

E então nosso mundo virou de cabeça para baixo.

**X**

Os vilões inexplicavelmente tinham os cérebros _fritados_ por alguém.

J'oon foi embora.

Lex Luthor trocou de corpo comigo.

Uma organização criminosa existia e nós nem sabíamos.

Essa mesma organização queria um pedaço de Brainyac...

Eles trouxeram à vida o que deveria ser um inimigo mortal do Superman que tentou eliminar este planeta.

Nós da Liga lutamos ao lado dos vilões.

Lex Luthor, Batman e Superman enfrentaram o vilão dos vilões.

Lex Luthor _salvou_ o universo.

Eu ganhei um beijo da Giganta!

**X**

E então tudo ficou calmo de novo... Ao jeito "Liga da Justiça Sem Limites", claro. Mas depois que a Giganta me beijou, eu soube que um certo _morcego_ a capturou, sozinho, usando suas melhores armas.

Era a vez dele ficar com ciúme.

**X**

- Como foi com a Giganta? – Bruce Wayne começou, de novo.

- Ótimo! Ela beija incrivelmente bem. – eu falei, rindo.

E então ele me prensou novamente contra a bancada e me beijou.

**X**

E naquele dia eu acabei indo ao paraíso quatro vezes. O que acabou se tornando uma média para nós dois.

**X**

- Está distante. – ele chamou pelo ruivo.

- Estou é? – Wally perguntou.

Uma estocada mais forte.

- Já estou aqui, calma! – e riu.

O riso foi cortado por um beijo completamente selvagem.

Wally iria ao paraíso pela quinta vez...

* * *

Ok, eu sinceramente não gostei dessa fanfic. .-. Não ficou como eu queria, mas ok, eu supero. Foi divertido escrever sobre o Flash e conhecer mais um pouco sobra a família dele. Eu gostei bastante, mesmo que a da Chibi Anne tenha ficado muito melhor.

O nome foi sugerido pela própria Chibi e eu acho que quer dizer "Paraíso" o.o

Não, eu não gostei dessa fic, mas fiz ela até o final que eu queria fazer.

Espero que gostem, mesmo n.n

e o próximo é o presente da Chibi mesmo XD

**Reviews n.n**


End file.
